User talk:Kiriluser/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Kiriluser -- we're excited to have Farmville Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey I am new to editing wikis. I am very in love with farmville and I was sad to see that you don't have barely anything. I don't know if you created farmville wiki or not but im glad its here so i want to help out. I also read your user page and I hope that you people created the numbers wiki as a joke. If not that is just sad. So what are the rules on here? Am I allowed to post things from other sites that I have found helpful? :Hello, and welcome to FarmVille Wiki. I am the creator, as well as the current and only bureaucrat and administrator. I'm glad you appreciate FarmVille and want to help out here on the Wiki. As a matter of fact, I did not create the Numbers Wiki, although I did adopt and improve it. In addition, I would appreciate it if you did not belittle Wikis due to your own personal preference. Thanks! stubs you're the boss of this site right idk where to post this so ill just put it on your talk page you should remove the stub tag from all the articles on this wiki. sure there all stubs but what do you expect. you want people to write the history of a specific crop or somthing. i don't realy think you want that. :You're right, many articles on the Wiki are not in need of the template. However, as most pages on the Wiki were created as stubs, they retain the stub template. You are free to remove the stub template from pages that have a sufficient amount of information. Thanks for noticing. i invite you to the spyro wiki--Bobyking 08:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about Spyro. If you've got 100 pages with bad grammar, I can fix that, but if you need information, I'd be about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. I also have much work to do here on the FarmVille Wiki, (which I haven't been getting around to due to my lack of time,) and it's unlikely I could handle another Wiki. 13:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I may stick around for a while. I do love FarmVille. I'll see about adding improving things. Hope you don't mind me editing your main page, but on visiting I wanted to leave because the color was too dark and I couldn't read anything. But instead of leaving the wiki editor / admin in me said ok I'll edit. I'll see about taking screenshots of ... well everything eventually. I am big about visuals. LOL ttyl Rogue4ever 19:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :That'd be great. I'm really bad about uploading enough images, so the FarmVille Wiki is pretty much image-less right now. If you could upload any images at all, that would be awesome. 19:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Contact Info If you would add me to a messenger we could chat off and on. It's more convenient for me then talk pages :) Let me know which one(s) you use! Rogue4ever 00:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Update: I normally use Windows Live: dragonscape@hotmail.com and you can find me there. 15:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty. I'm working on getting an IRC channel set up, which should solve our chatting problems. 22:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Heya guys. Kiril, please join #mlnw and I can guide you through setting up :) --Kjhf 22:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::If Kjhf isn't on, then I can do it for you. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Icons Hey now.. dont take all my photoshop work away :P Rogue4ever 20:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm taking an image uploading break for an hour... or maybe a year... 20:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: I just finished uploading and updating seeds. I am sorry about not letting you know my plans about the -icon.png. That's usually how I handle icon images. I did an example of how it works with Aloe Vera but you may have missed that. Anyway. I'll be working on others too. Rogue4ever 21:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Sure, I'd love to be an admin. :) Rogue4ever 21:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Site Message Our site message or wherever the saying is... that says... This site needs most images please add some... can be removed at this point I believe. We are doing good now. :) Rogue 17:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :You're probably right. We, (mostly you,) have uploaded pretty much all the images that FarmVille Wiki will need for awhile. I'll change it. Oh, and for future reference, the sitemessage thingy can be changed at MediaWiki:Sitenotice. 18:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Hi there. I've just joined the FarmVille Wiki and have been making a few edits. I've gone through all the seed articles and edited them all, ensuring that they have as much information as possible. I have also done a bit of house keeping and rewritten some badly written articles. If there is anything you want me to do, I would be happy to help, so please reply on my talk page. Theboy1001 22:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Black Cat I added images to the black cat page, but is really hard to align, please help. Black Cat Zexks 18:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Policy Hi, could you take a look at the policy I have proposed in the Watercooler please? Thanks. Theboy1001 15:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :It looks good. However, there is one minor thing I'd like to address, that being your suggestion of only capitalizing the first letter of a multiple word title. All words, except those such as "a", "the" and "and", should be capitalized. Everything else looks fine and dandy. 17:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Productivity I have a few issues with your Farmville Wiki:Productivity page. Firstly, why are all talk pages marked as semi-productive? Not only are talk pages vital for community growth on the Wiki, but without them, decisions cannot be made. Talk pages should be used for making decisions on the Wiki that cannot be settled when just editing and, without them, the Wiki would never move forward. I propose all talk pages be made productive. Also, Forums pages are very important. I see you do not use your Forum, which concerns me. On other Wikis I use, the Forum is vital for running the Wiki. It is used for important decisions to be made by the community, such as Wiki policy. Without these, again, the Wiki would not move forward. I propose that Forums pages are also moved to productive. If you want to speak to me, please leave a message on my talk page. Theboy1001 15:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's true. The reason that they were put there in the first place was because I am from MLNWiki, a place where the main use for talkpages and forums is for trading and meaningless jibber-jabber. As long as that doesn't occur here, I'd be happy to move talkpages and forums into productivity status. 17:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Potential Skin Here is a potential skin for the Farmville wiki as requested. I am still trying to figure out what I can add to the bottom of the skin to make it more interesting. Leave a message on the MLN wiki and let me know what you think. Nitecrew 03:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Here is one with some animals in the footer. Nitecrew 03:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Images Hi. Do you think we could implement a policy meaning that only png image files are allowed. I and other users have had problems with jpg and keeping one format across the Wiki would be beneficial. Also, could you read the other messages I have sent you and give me your feedback please? Thanks. Theboy1001 18:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Replies Re:Policy I find that only capitalising the first letter of titles makes for much easier link navigation. When the articles titles are capitalised as they would appear in text (except for the first word), it makes adding links a lot easier and means for less users linking to the wrong places. When a word is capitalised in game, and would appear in an article capitalised (for example, Bell Pepper, both words should be capitalised. Could you post on the topic I created on the Forum please? Re:Productivity I haven't seen that happen here, so I think that is fine. If you can encourage use of the Forums for important discussion, that'd be great, perhaps we could have a link on the main page? Also, if you replied to my posts on the Forums, I'd be very grateful. Replying to me When you reply to me, I would appreciate it if you posted on my talk page. Please create a new section with 'Re:' at the front to show you are replying. For example, to reply to this, you would put Re:replying to me . This would be extremely helpful to me, as otherwise I cannot see when you reply to my messages. Thanks. Theboy1001 19:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi Kiriluser. FarmVille Wiki looks good. You have some ; if you could fix those I'll be happy to add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Mkay. 04:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I've added categories to all for you. Theboy1001 21:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Look here please? Could you take a look at this please? Theboy1001 21:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Certainly. 14:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Animal Skin Added I have added the base skin templates, uploaded the images, modified the Common.css, and modified Template:Animal to take advantage of the new skin. I have a few tweaks I need to do to the images but overall it looks good. Some of the background images are not showing like in the MLN wiki. I am going to file a problem report with Wikia and see if we can't get that problem resolved. Before converting the other templates over I thought I would get your opinion. Should I move forward with converting the other templates to the new skin? Enjoy. Nitecrew 04:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well I had added the skin but User:LobStoR has moved it to Template:Animal/sandbox. I have modified a couple of the images to be a single pixel high. This seems to have mostly resolved the issue of the skins missing images. The Wikia folks mentioned that there are some issues with larger files not showing. Let me know if you need help getting the templates in place across the site. Nitecrew 07:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay. 14:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Nice Work! Well, congrats, you have made a nice active wiki! Sheesh, I wish that the other wikis that I admin on were this active :(. Anyways, if you ever need help on anything, just ask :) 04:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. 21:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Image policy I've posted a suggestion for an image policy here. Could you take a look please? Theboy1001 19:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. 21:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Productivity edit Recently, I spoke to you about productivity. Could I have permission to put those changes into effect and edit the page? Theboy1001 22:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC)